pokeworld_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Pokemon Chapter 1: The Strange Pokemon
It was just another day in the world of Sonic The Hedgehog. Eggman built another robot and was using it to try and take over the world, no problem, with his pals Tails and Knuckles this would be a piece of cake. Sonic-Ha, another one Dr? Knuckles-Guess he never learns. Tails-You said it. (as he expertly flew his X-Tornado around the latest of Eggman's robots with his best friends riding on the wings of the plane.) Eggman-Ho Ho Ho, that's what you think, you pain in the butt, but today I'm going to finally pound you and your little friends into the ground. Sonic-Or, we'll just kick your butt as always.(as he jumped off the plan and spun into a ball at Eggman.) Eggman-I wouldn't do that hedgehog, you wouldn't want to hurt your little friends would you? (Just then he pressed a button causing his chest to open revealing that he had three of his closest friends Amy, Cream, and Cheese held hostage. Causing Sonic to stop dead in his tracks.) Sonic-LET THEM GO NOW EGGMAN!! Amy-SONIC RUN AWAY, IT'S A TRAP!! EGGMAN'S USING ALL OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS AS POWER AND HE'S USING ME, CREAM, AND CHEESE AS HOSTEGES SO YOU CAN'T FIGHT!! Sonic/Tails/Knuckles-WHAT!? Eggman-Ho Ho Ho. That's right hedgehog! You see over the last few battles I've been thinking about which of my robots did the most damage to you and that was the Eggsecuter. So behold my latest creation, the Eggsecuter Mach II, and just like its predecessor it uses the chaos emeralds as its power and as an extra precaution I've got your little friends as my prisoners. Now die!(Just then Eggman's robot punched the ground just barely missing both sonic and knuckles, but leaving a huge creator in the ground.) Sonic-Whoa that was too close! Knuckles-You said it, if that thing hits us we're dead! Tails- Damn it! If only he didn't have them, I'd blast him! Decoe- You've outdone yourself doctor. Now they can't do a thing but surrender. Amy- Sonic will never do that! Cream- Yeah, they'll beat you. You'll see! Cheese- Chao chao! Boceo- HA, that's a laugh! How can they beat us, when they can't even touch us? Eggman- You might as well accept it, your friends are finished! Now blast that annoying fox out of the sky! Boceo- Rodger. Launching missiles now! (Just then, Eggman's robot fired a sea of missiles at Tail's plane.) Sonic- TAILS WATCH OUT!! Tails- I see them! (Tails said as he expertly dodged all of the missiles and fired at the ones he couldn't.) Tails-Phew, dodged them. Sonic- TAILS BEHIND YOU! Tails- Huh?!( Tails said as a missile came out of the clouds and headed straight for him. He tried to dodge it, but it hit his wing.) Tails- AHH, I'M HIT! (Tails said as his plane began to fall fast. Thankfully he was able to land it safely and flew to Sonic's side.) Sonic-Tails are you okay? Tails- Yeah, I think so. Knuckles-Sonic, he's too strong! Sonic-You're right. Ugh, if only he didn't have the emeralds. Then he would be easy. Wait, the master emerald! Knuckles-Of course! The 7 emeralds are the servers, and are controlled by the master emerald. So if we use it to disarm them. Sonic-Then Eggman's toast. Knuckles-But Sonic, that's all the way to angel island! Sonic-Then get moving, It's our only hope! Knuckles-Alright, be careful. (Knuckles said as he ran to Angel Island as fast as he could.) Tails- Good luck. Sonic- Alright buddy. You ready? Tails- Yeah! Knuckles- I hope they're okay, hang in there just a bit longer guys. There it is! (He said as he approached the emeralds temple.) The master emerald. I hope this works. The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the chaos. Oh great Master Emerald. Please stop the power of the Chaos Emeralds! (Just then the master emerald started to glow a bright green.) Yes, I think it's working. Sonic-Ugh, that all you've got? (Sonic said weakly as he held his arm) Tails-Sonic, he's to much for us. (Said Tails equally as weak.) Sonic-We just need hang in there a bit more. I'm sure Knuckles is at the alter by now. Boeco- Dr, somethings wrong with the emeralds! There power is dropping! Eggman- WHAT?! WELL DON'T JUST SIT THERE! DRAW MORE OUT OF THEM! Sonic-Ha, he did it. Tails-Won't be long now. Boeco-SIR, SOMETHINGS WRONG, THERE POWER IS BECOMING UNSTABLE! Eggman, Sonic, Tails-WHAT?! Knuckles- Huh, what's going on?! Master Emerald, what's wrong with you?!(Just then the master emerald started to glow violently.) Eggman! What are you doing?! Boeco-SIR, the emeralds power is off the charts, I can't control it! Decoe-Nor can I!(Just then, the seven emeralds started to glow and a white light started to envelop everything.) Eggman-OH NO, THIS IS! Everyone-CHAOS CONTROL! (Screamed everyone as they were enveloped by the light.) Tails-Ugh, where am I? (Said tails as he woke up in an unfamiliar forest and looked around.) I wonder what happened to the others. Well, I may as well investigate. Huh, could it be!? (Said Tails as he looked next to a nearby bush and found an all to familiar object.) It is! It's a chaos emerald! I can't believe I found one. Hopefully the others will be this easy. (Said Tails as he walked away, unaware that a pair of red eyes were watching him. Meanwhile. Ugh, that's the last of it. Thanks Ash, you to Pikachu. Sorry the Cerulean gym is such a mess. Ash-No problem Misty. Pikachu-Pika pi. Ash-I can't believe it's been a whole year since the Unova league. Misty-Yeah, I still can't believe you won the whole thing. Ash-Me neither, (Ash said as he sat on one of the near by boxes) I just can't believe it's all over. Now that I've competed in every league, there's nothing left. Misty-Don't say that! You've become an inspiration to a lot of people. Pikachu- PIKA PI! Ash-Yeah, I guess I just miss the adventure. ???-AHHHH! Ash- What was that?! Misty-It sounded like it came from the forest! Ash-Let's go! Misty-Right! Pikachu-Pika! (So Ash, Misty And Pikachu raced into the forest to find the source of the scream. Soon they found a yellow fox running being attacked by a pack of mightyena) Misty-ASH LOOK! Ash-That pokemon's in trouble! Pikachu take them out with a thunderbolt! Pikachu-Pika! (Said Pikachu as he launched a powerful thunderbolt at the mightyena easily taking them out.) Misty-Hey Ash. What's this? (Said Misty as she picked up a strange yellow colored stone. Next to the strange pokemon.) Ash-I don't know. I've never seen an evolution stone like this, but let's worry about that later. This pokemon is in very bad shape. Misty-Then let's get to the Cerulean City Pokemon Center fast! Ash-Right.